Main Page
Meta-GV | How to participate | Related projects | The Infrastucture of Democracy Welcome to the Global Voices Wiki, a place to discuss the shared goals and identity of Global Voices, and to gather links to voices around the world. You can find related content on the Global Voices Online blog, and on the #globalvoices IRC channel on freenode.net. [http://globalvoicesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Main_Page&action=edit&section=new Submit new content] News: see Current events and the list of . * Feeling morose? You can help track and revert site vandalism. * Want to contribute to our next open discussion? Add to the IRC_Agenda. How to participate Please take a moment to and skim the before editing. Other ways you to participate: * Add to our del.icio.us linkset: *: We're collecting links about this global discussion, and its translation and transmission. Look for the del.icio.us tag globalvoices * Update our index of Bridge blogs and individual voices * Watch and comment on the Global Voices Blog * Subscribe to the Global Voices Mailing List * Global Voices Participants * Global Voices Comments * Global Voices Draft Manifesto - English. Or is it a covenant? * Global Voices Draft Project Proposal - What we're hoping to build at the Berkman Center. Your input & suggestions are welcome. Writing content Please see our writing for translation guidelines before contributing text or translations to the site. HOWTOs * How to Localize Blogging - Instructions on patching software so it is completely localized. * How to Write for Translation - Examples of how to write "international" versions of text. * How to Write a Localized Blogging Guide - Instructions for translating or writing step-by-step guides for users who are new to blogging. Translations Please visit our translation process guidelines and read How to Write for Translation before tackling translations. We need translations of the Global Voices Manifesto; please see the language links at the top of that page to see which languages we are missing, or to proofread languages you know. : We're in need of translation into Chinese, Japanese, Persian, and any number of other languages... please feel free to take on the task if you have the skills. Also, please check out our new Lingua project. BridgeBlog Index We're working on an index of BridgeBlogs around the world. If you are interested in documenting the community of BridgeBlogs in one or more nations, please join in and lend a hand. The Infrastructure of Democracy The Infrastructure of Democracy: Strengthening the Open Internet for a Safer World Participants at the Madrid Conference on Democracy, Terrorism and Security - and the web as a whole - are welcome to help us edit this set of recommendations, called The Infrastructure of Democracy, which concern use of the Internet in the fight against terrorism. Related projects Providing and distributing tools & training * BlogAfrica - Weblog aggregator hosted by AllAfrica, could be more than an aggregator and provide support for bloggers. *Publish and be damned, pabd.com a UK and Canada based service that provides authors with all the tools they need to publish and sell their own books, bypassing traditional as well as vanity or subsidy publishers by becoming publishers themselves. Publish and be damned is working with the Creative Commons License Movement, the UK ISBN agency, ABCTales and other organisations to enable authors from all backgrounds to appear in print. * Bloggers Without Borders - A blogging project/hub, dedicated to providing among other things an infrastructure that cannot be blocked by governments or organizations. (See also below, under 'fostering communities') * Bloggercorps - a new project, still in its infancy, that aims to match up activist groups that want to learn how to blog with blogger-volunteers willing to teach them. * Civiblog - "a project to give free blogs to people working on global civil society. This ties in well with Global Voices. The project is run by Citizen Lab (home of the infamous Catspaw) and is sponsored by Tucows and the Walter and Duncan Gordon Foundation." Translation projects * The OpenOffice localization project. *: Swahili office suite released (Feb 2005) * The pootle web translation portal (and the related open-source Translate toolkit: see its wiki on localization) * Zhengzhu from the zh: wikipedia has developed an automated Traditional<--->Simplified chinese character conversion script, which can be optimized so that it is almost perfect; it reads in a list of phrase conversions to apply on top of its default conversion routine (which is already accurate about 90% of the time). See a description at Wikimedia. Collecting and preserving existing content * The Rosetta Project - Help them get audio files, images, and texts from people and languages around the world. * Public Domain / free-licensed content preservation/distribution ** Project Gutenberg, distributed proofreaders(for producing PG texts), Wikisource (for source docs, their translations, and annotation in various languages) ** Similar projects for non-text media (cf. archive.org projects, ...) Gathering stories * StoryCorps, a joint project of NPR and New York City to encourage people to find and tell stories they encounter - with an interview booth for the public to use in Grand Central Station, and Storykits for would-be interviewers to use at home. * Progreso progress—discussion of an idea for blog networks that span the business chain within social enterprises, allowing all the organisation's stakeholders to tell their own stories in their own spaces yet also within the organisation's overall brand-space. Fostering communities around new knowledge sharing *Libertas Newsmagazine, Libertas Libertas a Philippines newsmagazine having the objective of knowledge sharing and participatory journalism. Distributed Free. * Bloggers Without Borders - Bloggers without Borders is a citizen journalism hub, dedictated to raising conscience for, and about, events around the world. We use the tools and exposure of modern citizen journalism as a means to lend a hand in the creation of awareness and outbound information management. Also providing an infrastructure that cannot be blocked by governments or organizations. * Metroblogging - Creating a global community of hyper-local city sites. * Digital Divide Network - A deep and dynamic network of people concerned about bridging the digital divide. * NowPublic - "At NowPublic, bloggers can convert their work into photo assignments, recruit local volunteers and even set budgets for material they would like to feature. The NowPublic community votes to prioritize assignments and filters real time coverage emerging from eyewitnesses and people close to the real story. Photographers can submit and circulate their work while safely managing their images using NowPublic's smart media format. Readers of NowPublic get a fresh look at events and can compare real time, breaking stories from the blogging community to coverage from other news media." * Voxmedia.org A site focused on the expressions of and connections between individuals via text (blogs), audio (podcasts) and video (videoblogging), with a wiki devoted to helping others seize upon the tools to create. Meta-discussion and publicity * Global Voices Workspace on Omidyar Network - Bridging with the Omidyar Network community; discussion of GV there * Committee to Protect Bloggers - speaking out for freedom-to-blog around the world.